Romeo
Romeo, or more commonly known as "The Admin", is the main antagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode, Season 2. He first appeared in "Hero in Residence" and is mainly voiced by Jean-Benoît "J.B." Blanc. (When disguised as Jesse, he's voiced by Jesse's voice actors, Patton Oswalt and Catherine Anne "Cat" Taber. Also, when in Jack or Petra's forms, he is voiced by Jack's voice actor, Fred Tatasciore, and by Petra's voice actress, Ashley Johnson). Overview Appearance Romeo's Colossus form is made out of prismarine and has glowing, turquoise eyes. He is extremely tall, as shown when he towers over Beacontown. His snow golem form appears to be a snowman, but instead of a pumpkin head, he wears a top hat. He also has a blue coat with a light blue bow tie and an ice block for his bottom part. In "Above and Beyond," the snow golem's clothes are red with a red ice block for the bottom half. Romeo's Admin form has red hair, glowing redstone-like clothing, grey skin, and glowing eyes with yellow pupils and red sclera. Romeo's Petra/Jack form has a grey skin, wears a "Champion" Clothing, and also has Romeo's glowing eyes, revealing half of Romeo's Admin form's body. Romeo's human form has light skin, black eyes, red hair, a grey T-shirt, blue pants and white-red sneakers. Personality Romeo was able to read Jesse's, and presumably any other person's whose hand is trapped in the Prismarine Gauntlet, mind, and communicate with them telepathically. He was also somewhat mentally unstable, as noted by Jesse in "Giant Consequences". He was very capricious and erratic sometimes, as seen when he wanted the Sunshine Institute to burn to the ground simply because Jesse did not obey him when he tried to pit them against Jack/Petra. He was also childish at some points, as seen how he taunts Jesse when going to attack him in the Prismarine Colossus form and how he thinks that he can make friends by tricking other people. Romeo believed that those with power (or the strong, as he believes Jesse and himself to be) should rule over everything, while the weak (such as Radar and Jack, in his opinion) should be trampled underfoot. Romeo was often seen in search of a champion, or a friend, and often posted many challenges for them, such as the Sea Temple, the Icy Palace of Despair, and the Challenge Room in Romeoburg. However, he was willing to support those who, while not skilled, share his views, such as Stella. He believed that he should only make friends with the "strong" and that his "friends" should absolutely agree with his opinions, as seen when he tried to force Jesse to believe in his logic of the strong and the weak and when he wanted Petra/Jack to prove their loyalty to him by attacking Jesse. Although Romeo usually appeared to be near-heartless, it is revealed in "Below the Bedrock" that he simply wanted to keep the Admins together. He also felt guilty for murdering Fred, meaning that he still had good intentions and guilt for his acts. This is further shown in "Above and Beyond", where Romeo showed grief after Xara's death (determinant) and looked guilty for a moment at seeing Fred's hologram. He also showed a lot of misery at seeing the cabin he and the other Admins used to live in. Eventually, after he loses his powers, Romeo realizes the errors of his ways. He offers to stay behind and determinantly sacrifices himself to save Jesse's gang. He is also willing to return to the Underneath and "fix all the lives he ruined" to make up for his crimes (determinant). Death (Determinant) Killed by *Jesse (Indirectly Caused) *Prismarine Colossus *Himself (Sacrifice) If Jesse chooses to bring Romeo with them and if Radar was told to come with them in the previous episode, when a Prismarine Colossus appears and leaves Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Romeo trapped, Romeo runs off to distract the Colossus, buying Jesse enough time to escape. Before Jesse's group goes through the portal, Romeo is seen being crushed by the Colossus. Killed Victims *Sammy (Indirectly) *Vos (Indirectly) *Fred *Xara (Determinant) *People of Champion City (Determinant) Quotes Trivia *Romeo has the most voice actors in the game: Jean-Benoît "J.B." Blanchttp://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/164599234426/i-love-that-the-admin-goes-from-big-scary-statue, Patton Oswalt, Catherine 'Cat' Taber, Ashley Johnson, and Fred Tatasciore. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/167633381926/do-patton-oswalt-and-cat-taber-voice-admin-jesse *It was confirmed by Eric Stirpe that Romeo can control multiple entities at once. *It is debatable that Romeo (as an Admin obviously) is the most powerful character in Minecraft: Story Mode. The other candidate's are the Wither Storm and Soren the Architect (with his command block). *It is also debatable that Romeo and Cassie Rose are related. Evidence for this claim is that both have red hair, both fake friendships with others to get what they want, and both are the only bosses who actually kill both friends, and strangers without remorse. Romeo killed Vos, Sammy, Fred, and Xara (Determinant). Cassie Rose kills Captain Sparklez, TorqueDawg, and either DanTDM or LDShadowLady. Gallery For all images related to Romeo, see Romeo/Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:Bosses Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Jesse's Gang